Ghosts In the Graveyard
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Derek rescued Isaac from the Alphas, but they are far from done. Isaac is a shell of himself. He clings to Derek and is frightened of everything. But that's not the only problem. Derek is realizing that he is in love with Isaac. How can he tell Isaac how he feels without Isaac reacting like an obedient Beta?
1. Prologue: The End of the Alphas

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight." _\- Tom Odell,_ Another Love_

Derek threw Deucalion to the floor. Standing over the blind Alpha, Derek spoke, "you shouldn't have gone after Isaac a second time. You shouldn't have done that to him." Raising his clawed hand, Derek sliced Deucalion's throat.

Blood dripped from Derek's claws as he stood up. Looking around, he saw his remaining pack standing around the bloody mangled bodies of the Alphas. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Scott answered. "But we should probably leave."

"Yeah, your right," Derek wiped the blood on his jeans. "Isaac's waiting."


	2. A Restful Night As Evil Takes Flight

_"We are healing... But it's killing us inside..." _\- Skillet,_ Collide_

Derek silently entered the loft. Looking around, he quickly spotted Isaac curled-up on the bed, clutching one of Derek's jackets. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

Noting that the Beta was sleeping soundly, Derek turned to his sister. "How was he?"

"A little fidgety. He kept an eye on the door and the clock, waiting for you."

Derek nodded, "Thanks for staying with him."

"No problem. So, all the Alphas are dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I'm gonna get a well-deserved good night's sleep." Cora turned. Heading to the stares, she called over shoulder, "see ya in the morning."

When Cora was out of sight, Derek sat down on the bed. Isaac stirred in his sleep, but only to move closer to subconsciously move closer to his Alpha. To safety. Running his hand through Isaac's curls, Derek thought back to a few hours ago, right when the pack was leaving to take care of the Alphas.

"Please, Derek." Isaac pleaded and begged. He didn't want to be left alone; afraid the Alphas would come after him again, afraid Derek would leave him. "Please, let me come with you. I can fight."

Derek looked down at pleading blue eyes. Isaac had been terrified of being alone, whether it was for a day or a few minutes. He was terrified of being left behind. But this was something puppy-dogs wouldn't get him to do. "I need you to stay Isaac. Don't worry, Cora's staying, too." Cora had been injured a few days before and had yet to fully recover to be able to go up against the Alphas. "I'll be back soon."

"But Derek-" Isaac grabbed onto the Alpha's jacket. He didn't want anything to happen to Derek.

Derek easily pried Isaac's fingers from the leather. "Listen to me, Isaac. I'll be back as soon as I can. Nothing's going to happen to me. Alright?"

Isaac nodded, staring after Derek as he left the loft.

Isaac had been scared before the Alphas. Derek only wished he was the one to rip Mr. Lahey apart. But he can make sure he protects Isaac from harm. "They're gone, Isaac," Derek whispered to the sleeping boy. "They're gone and will never hurt you again. And I promise I will not let anyone hurt you again."

Derek laid back on the bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around Isaac, following the boy into peaceful dreams.

On the other side of town, evil stirred. A dark figure stood before a set of graves, chanting words of an ancient language. One of the markers shook. The sound of rock being torn apart filled the air.

As soon as the noise began it stopped. All was silent as if nothing had changed. But something had.

The figure was gone, all with what they had come for. The only sign that someone had been there, a gravestone cracked in half.


	3. A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow

_"When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right..." - _The Script_, Superheroes_

_"You're just a Beta bitch..."_

_"This is all you're good for..."_

_"Derek thought he could save you, now sees how weak you truly are..."_

_"Isaac. Isaac, wake up."_

Isaac gasped as blurry blue eyes opened to meet green ones. "Derek?" Blinking away the tears, Isaac's fears slowly melted away with the comforting scent of his Alpha surrounding him.

"I'm right here," Derek pulled Isaac into his lap.

The Beta buried his face in Derek's shirt. "I missed you. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," Derek idly played with Isaac's blonde curls. When Isaac's heartbeat returned to normal, Derek explained more. "We won, Isaac. They won't be coming back."

Isaac looked up at Derek, "Was anyone hurt?"

Derek gave a small smile. "We got cut-up a bit, but nothing too serious." Scott was slashed across the chest, Allison nearly got her throat ripped out, I was probably missing flesh for most of the fight, but you don't need to know about that. We're all okay and that's what matters. "The Alphas are dead, Isaac. They won't hurt you again."

"I'm just glad no one else got hurt." Isaac closed his eyes, sleep taking him again.

As he watched the boy sleep, Derek was brought back to the night he had gotten Isaac back.

Derek hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, until he was awoken by Isaac's screams. "Isaac," Derek tried to calm the boy down. "Isaac, you're safe." Isaac won't stop screaming and thrashing around. If Derek know any better he would have thought Isaac was a banshee.

Grabbing Isaac's wrists, Derek pinned him to the bed. Eyes glowing red, Derek shouted, "ISAAC!"

The boy stilled instantly, baring his throat. "I-I'm sorry, Alpha..."

The red faded from Derek's eyes as stared down at the trembling boy beneath him. Isaac had never addressed Derek as Alpha like that. His voice was full of so much... fear.

Letting go of his wrists, Derek gently placed a hand against Isaac's cheek. "Isaac?" The boy leaned into the hand, as if seeking comfort. "Do you remember what happened?" Isaac's body tensed. "You don't have to tell me now," Derek said quickly. "But you know you're safe now." Isaac nodded.

Derek rolled off the boy to give him some room. Isaac followed him. Latching on to Derek, tears streamed down Isaac's face as he pleaded, "Please, don't go. I can be a better Beta. Please, let me show you. I-I can be better. Please, Alpha-"

That name again... "Isaac," Derek wrapped his hands around Isaac's that were clutching Derek's shirt. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Beta's grip loosened. "Y-You're not?"

"No." Derek hooked a finger under Isaac's chin, forcing the boy to meet his eyes which were full of tears. "Now, why do you keep calling me Alpha?"

Isaac's eyes flicked away before looking back at Derek. "That's what I did wrong. One of the things I did wrong. One of the reasons you threw me out."

Derek's heart broke. "What made you think that?"

"W-When the Alphas had me, t-they taught me. I was doing everything wrong before, but I can be better now."

Derek pulled Isaac against him, tucking the boy under his chin. "You never did anything wrong, Isaac. I was wrong to through that glass at you. I wanted to protect you. I thought the only way to do that was to get you to leave. Instead, I left you vulnerable and alone. And, Isaac, I'm so sorry." By the end of Derek's speech, tears streaming down his face, too.

_Then we fell asleep,_ Derek watched as Isaac slept peacefully. It's hard to believe that it's only a month ago. At least now, we can move forward.


	4. Hope for the Weary

_"If one heart can mend another, Only then can we begin." - _Lykke Li, _No Rest For the Wicked_

It was Monday, two days after the Alpha pack was killed. Isaac watched his classmates from inside the Camaro. They were laughing, talking, smiling. Isaac knew he was going to have to fake that happiness as soon as he stepped outside the car. While the pack knew what happened and that he was still coping, they probably expected him to be mostly better.

"You might smell Ethan and Aiden around the school," Derek broke the silence. Isaac nodded. Derek watched Isaac watch his classmates. "You don't have to go back today."

"I know," Isaac replies, opening the car door. "But it won't be any easier any other day."

Derek watched Isaac head over to Stiles's jeep. Most of the pack was there. Scott and Allison were watching Stiles as he exaggerated the need for Scott to watch Star Wars. When Isaac came up to them, Allison wrapped him in a hug. She didn't notice him flinch.

Derek pulled out of the parking lot, only to park around the corner. He was back at the school in seconds.

Watching the pack from across the lot, Derek saw that Lydia had joined the group along with the Mahealani kid. Isaac was leaning against the jeep with his head down while everyone else was busy watching Stiles explain things Scott could learn from Star Wars (it looked more like he was acting out the movie). The others were laughing but Isaac stayed quiet.

"Derek Hale?" Derek turned quickly towards the voice. A woman was standing next to him, a questioning look in her eye. "Isaac Lahey is staying with you, correct?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah." He turned back to watch Isaac. The Mahealani kid... Danny... Danny was standing next to him now talking to him.

"I'm Jennifer Blake, the new Chemistry teacher."

Derek glanced back at her, "What happened to Harris?"

She shrugged, "No idea. I heard he stopped showing up to classes, no explanation or anything." She gave Derek a smile, the kind that women give him when they find him attractive. When he didn't reply, Jennifer tried a different topic, "So Isaac was out about a month or so correct?"

"Yes. He was sick."

"Do you think he could keep up with his classes."

"Scott's been bringing him homework and Lydia's been tutoring him. He'll be fine." With that, Derek turned and walked away from the teacher. He stayed in the woods, near the school, in case Isaac needed.

Isaac had been caught off guard when Allison hugged him. He flinched on instinct. Thankfully, she didn't notice. Scott and Stiles didn't seem to either. Scott gave him a smile while Stiles just continued with his monthly rant about Star Wars. Isaac leaned against the jeep. Stiles must have been really into the rant this time because he didn't say thing about Isaac being on his jeep.

A few minutes later, Lydia and Danny came to join them. Lydia ran right up to Allison (Isaac didn't understand how she managed to run in heels). "You'll never guess who's coming back to Beacon Hills." Before Allison could give a guess, Lydia was screeching the answer, "Jackson!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Stiles exclaimed. "But we were in the middle of something here!"

Lydia turned to him, a sour look on her face. "Let me guess, your daily rant of how great Star Wars is and why Scott should see? Why don't you just show him the damn movie already!"

"It is not a daily a rant!" Stiles defended himself. "And I have tried to show Scott Star Wars before but 'something' always seems to come up." Stiles put quotations around something to emphasis he meant supernatural somethings that couldn't be talked about in front of Danny. Isaac wondered if Danny ever thought they were keeping something from him.

Danny laughed at Stiles and Lydia's batter as he came to stand next to Isaac. Turning to Isaac, Danny asked, "So, Isaac, how are you? I heard you were sick. Is everything okay, now?"

Isaac looked up at Danny, not having realized that he was staring at the ground in the first place. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm better."

"That's good."

Before either of them could say anything else, and before Stiles and Lydia could strangle each other, the bell rang. The pack followed the rest of the student body inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Panic

_"And you always knew that, it wouldn't be easy."_ \- Three Days Grace, _Lost in You_

The day was mostly uneventful for Isaac. He could almost pretend it was just another normal day at school. The kind he used have before the bite.

There were a few times he would catch the trace scent of either Ethan or Aiden. But that's all they were, traces. After a moment, he'd get back to being fine.

Everything was going fine until he went to the locker room.

School was over but Isaac had practice after. Coach Finstock wanted the team to stay in shape even out of season this year. That meant running every day.

Isaac had gotten to the locker room early so he wouldn't have to change in front of anyone. After what happened with the Alpha pack, Isaac didn't want people looking at him. Almost more now than when his dad was alive.

Apparently, Isaac hadn't gotten to the locker room early enough because Danny was already in there. Danny smiled when he saw Isaac before turning back to his locker. Isaac let out a breath, It's fine. My locker's at the other end some the room. Don't panic.

Walking towards his locker, that was exactly what Isaac did. As Isaac passed some lockers, two potent scents jumped out and gripped him. ...the Alphas...They're here...

Panic wrapped around Isaac's chest. Memories surfaced with nightmares. Isaac could hear them. He could feel them. They're were teasing him, shouting his name. Isaac covered his ears but he could still hear them.

...Isaac...Bitch...Whore...Isaac...Bitch...Beta Bitch...ISAAC...ISAAC...

"ISAAC!"

Isaac's eyes snapped open. Derek and was crouched over him. Danny was behind Derek. Tears in his eyes, Isaac sat up and buried his face in Derek's chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac, "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I'll tell coach you're not up to running today."

Isaac stilled. He had forgotten Danny was there, watching. Danny was sure to know that what was wrong with Isaac was more than being sick.

Isaac didn't reply. Derek pulled him to his feet and directed him out of the locker room before anyone else saw him. Isaac was in a daze, not realizing they had left the school until he was sitting in Derek's car. As Derek turned the keys, Isaac bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Derek."

Derek took Isaac's hand, rubbing soothing circles as he spoke, "Don't be. You've been through a lot, Isaac. It will take sometime. You'll get there."


End file.
